Night Swim
by foxpen
Summary: What happens at the pool after dark? Read and find out


**Night Swim**

Fox Pen

A/N: This is a preview of a something I'll be putting up soon. So please let me know if you want to see more.

It was a long day at the City Grove Pool. Jason had just finished all of his lifeguard/ pool boy duties. It was more work but also more money. There was nowhere else to go but home, it was about 10:00 pm and he was in no hurry. He decided I already clocked out I don't have to go home right away. So he turned on the radio kicked back and relaxed. As he had his feet up on the office desk with his eyes closed. He started to play the images of the sexy red head that had been swimming earlier. His lips started to curl into a smile as the thoughts of her curvy wet body ran through his mind. He opened his eyes as because he could feel himself getting harder by the second. Jason reached down to cover it, but laughed to himself realizing he was alone. Turning of the radio he relaxed an drifted to sleep.

**((((SPLASH))))**

Jason was awakened by the sound of splashing in the pool .He looked at his watch and realized it was 12:13 am. He stood up and ran down stairs to the pool.

"Hey" he screamed. The person continued to swim ignoring him. He walked closer to the pool side. He looked at the girl moving swiftly under water. He walked all the way to where he would be when she came up for air. She came up, and to his surprise the person was reveled to be the sexy red head from earlier. He stood there not knowing what to say, but then it came to him.

"What the hell? We're closed." God you're so fucking hot he thought to himself.

"I know that's why I'm here." She said doing a backstroke.

"I like to swim when I have a huge pool to myself. Jason cleared his throat trying to sound stern.

"I don't care what you like to do you have to get out now."

"What are you doing here so late?" She asked with a smile on her beautiful face.

"I'm working."

"Doing what? You're a lifeguard and you're not guarding anyone." Jason was getting frustrated.Mentally and most of all sexually. He knew that he didn't want her to leave, infact he wanted to see more of her.

"Look I'm not going to ask you again get out of the Fucking pool." She stopped swimming noticing the tone in his voice. Her lips curled into a smile and her green eyes locked on to his eyes.

"You're mean I thought you liked me." Jason's eyes widened because he knew she was right, he was busted. But that didn't mean that he couldn't still deny it.

"What, how did you come to that conclusion?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You were staring at me all day." Jason began to feel the heat rising on his face as he began to blush.

"I was doing my job and making sure that everyone was safe."

"Well you would have been doing a great job if I was the only one in the pool but there was about 15 other people. You just liked what you saw, don't worry I liked I what I saw to."

"Out." Jason said trying to sound like he was in control. When in reality he was losing it. She swam to the ladder at the other side of the pool and climbed out slowly. Jason walked to her. Noticing the little trickles of water running down the curves of her body. Especially the one-drop that started at her neck and was now rolling in between her cleavage.

"Alright I'm out now what?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"What's your name?" She stepped closer to him close enough to kiss him. She smiled and said.

"Amy. My name is Amy."

"I'm Jason." He said holding his hand out for a handshake. She moved to him brushing her nose against his. Then lightly pressed her lips against his. Amy felt the hand that he put out slide down the small of her back. She broke the kiss and said in a low whisper.

"You can put your hands anywhere you want to." Then began to kiss him harder. Jason took her up on her offer and slid his hands down until he was able to squeeze here ass. Amy moaned into his mouth she loved the way he touched her. Amy then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head stopping the kiss just for a moment. She took the time to admire the perfectly chiseled body. She started kissing her way up his chest until she found his lips. They kissed and Jason slid his tongue into her mouth. He then reached for the string of her bikini and pulled it. He could feel her smiling against his lips. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slid the straps down, reveling her perfectly formed breasts. Amy whispered "oh god." As Jason kissed all of he sensitive spots on the way down to her breast, taking the right one into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple while he squeezed the left one.

"UHH you're really good at that." Amy said moving her fingers through his blond hair.

"I'm just getting started." He said sweeping her of her feet and taking her over to one of the pool chairs, and laying her down gently. Jason laid on top of her and she could feel his hard manhood rubbing against her outer core. He slid down her wet body until he was at the bottom of her bikini, and began to pull it off leaving her naked in front of him.

"You ready?" he asked. He didn't give her the chance to answer. He began kissing his way up her inner thigh until he reached her hot core. Jason knew exactly what he was going to do, because he was thinking about doing it all day. He started by tickling her clit.

"UUHHH YEAH." Her moans echoed through the empty pool. He reached up to cup one of her breasts. He continued to move his tongue in and out of her. She moved her fingers through his hair, and placing her leg over his back. Jason slid his index finger inside her while still tickling her clit.

"UUHHH." She screamed arching her back and, running her fingers through her hair in ecstasy. He then removed one finger and replaced it with two. With her moaning and her leg moving up and down his back. He moved his fingers in and out of her faster until she came. Amy removed her leg off his back. Jason took his finger out of her, and kissed his way up her stomach. Then made a quick stop at her perfect breast, then her neck until he reached her lips. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately.

She broke the kiss and he started shower her neck with kisses.

"Now its your turn." She said in a sexy whisper. Maneuvering herself to be on top of him. She began to pull his shorts down, and smiled as his hard manhood sprung out from its prison. Amy raped her fingers around his hardness, and went down to kiss the tip of his hard on.

"Tease." Jason said with his cute little smirk.

"Oh did you want me to do this?" she went down again but this time she licked his tip. She could feel him getting harder in her hands.

"Or did you want this?" she slid his hard dick into her mouth half way, and sucked it slowly.

"Mmm this is what I want." He said with his eyes closed taking the pleasure he was receiving. Amy bobbed her head up and down slowly. Jason was loving every second that went while he was inside her mouth. Amy could feel him arching into her mouth. She took it as a sound that he wanted more, so she began to move faster. Jason opened his he wanted to see what she was doing to him. Reaching down he grasped her hair, keeping it away from her face. He caught the full sight of what she was doing to him. The saliva dripping down his shaft. The way she would use her tongue to tickle his balls.

"Oh fuck keep going." He moaned. At that point Amy locked her beautiful green eyes to his brown eyes. she started to suck him harder and moaned on his dick. Jason could feel the vibration from her moan on his dick. Amy then took him out of her mouth.

"W-why did you stop? I was close."

"I know I want you to be inside me when you cum." Jason smiled sat up, and pulled her back down flipping her on her back. Amy pulled him closer pressing her lips to his while spreading her legs. Jason reached down for fully hardened manhood, and began to rub it up and down wet center.

"Mmm tease." He smiled loving the fact that she wanted it just as much as he did.

"Oh you wanted me to do this." He said sliding inside her slowly. They both moaned as the feeling of them becoming one came over them. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist locking him in the position he was in., as she became use to his size, Jason was showering her neck with soft kisses. Amy then bucked her hips giving him the signal that it was ok to move.

"Uuhh…uuhh…uhh." Amy dug her nails deeper into his back, as he moved in and out of her. This feels so good she thought to herself. Feeling the friction of his hardness against her sensitive walls.

"Harder." She whispered into his then nibbled on his earlobe. Lifted himself up gripping the edges of the pool seat. He was now in a push up position and thrusting her harder.

"UUHHH GOD!" she screamed. Jason continued his pace the empty pool began to fill with their moans. Amy opened her eyes to see Jason locked onto her he never stop looking at her. Amy bit down her lower lip, and it made Jason harder. He began thrust into her at full speed watching her breast bounce with each forceful thrust. He buried his face in her shoulder kissing her neck, while exploded inside her. Amy wrapped her arms around him as he emptied himself inside of her. They lay there tangled catching their breaths. Jason lifted his to kiss her lips softly. Then Amy's lips curved into that sexy smile.

"What?" He asked leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Nothing it just that this was the best night swim I ever had."


End file.
